The Original Boys
by Z0li3
Summary: What happens when Elijah and Niklaus appear in Santa Carla?
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1- Where?)**

**(New Orleans)**

**(Elijah POV)**

It was only a few days after me and Nik had returned. It has been 2 years since our 'Deaths'.A lot of things have changed but you get used to it if you spend most of your time in a coffin.

"Brother, Is it just me or is that stake glowing?" Klaus asked me. I turned to where he was looking. Surely enough, there was a stake glowing blue.

"Indeed it is but why?" I asked as Klaus got closer. He looked closer and then the light engulfed the room.

"Niklaus what did you do?" I asked as I started fading.

"I did nothing brother, honest" He smirked as he put up his half faded arms "Another adventure I suppose?"

"Seems fun" I replied as we fully disappeared and everything went dark.

**(Unknown Location)**

I woke up with a grunt as light shone in my eyes. I heard Nik mumble next to me as I stood up and brushed myself off. I looked around for any sign of where we were.

"Bloody Hell it's bright!" Klaus yelled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Very Sunny here can't say I like it" I replied and looked around. I spotted a green sign

"I guess we are not in New Orleans anymore" Klaus said next to me.

"What gave you that impression?" I replied sarcastically.

"Santa Carla?" Nik asked "Seems made up"

"But clearly it is not" I replied looking for any direction "I say we go exploring"

"Fun, Did you pack your wellies?" He joked. I smiled as I looked at the Beach

"How about exploring the beach first?" I asked him.

"Let's hope the daylight doesn't get to you" He said as he led the way.

"You know that we don't burn in the sun" I replied walking after him.

~~Time Skip~~

"Nik we have been digging in this spot for an hour now" I told him as I sat on a log. Somehow we had made our way from the beach into some woods near a cliff.

"Yeah and your point is?" He replied as he crawled out the hole.

"Why are you even digging?" I asked him. He just shrugged in response.

"Bored I guess but you know maybe my wolf side would appreciate it" He told me. I just looked unamused as I stood back up.

"Well now look the sun is down and the moon is shining high above our heads" I said as I sniffed the air.

"Well that just means more fun now doesn't it?" He replied smirking.

"Nik no-" I stopped as I heard something rustle behind me. I looked around us. Nik seemed like he heard it too.

"Boo!" A guy yelled from behind us as he grabbed me. We heard a round of laughter as 3 morre guys appeared out of the shadows.

"Paul we know not to treat newcomers like that" A platinum blonde man said to 'Paul' "You know we gotta give them the real experience"

"Before we continue our bonding-should we call it- who exactly are we speaking too?" I asked unamused. They all just looked at me.

"David, I am the leader of The Lost boys" The man with Platinum blonde hair said "The one who scared you is Paul"

He just grinned at us like a complete buffoon.

"The more reserved one of the group Dwayne" He told me as he nodded his head to a man looking at us. I think he was trying to figure out who we are.

"The other impractical joker is Marko" David said as a blonde guy, who looked 19, just messed about with Paul.

"Now that you know who we are, Who are you two and what are you doing in my woods?" David asked us. I saw the others surround us.

"Just a midnight stroll" Klaus answered "For who I am, well you can call me Klaus"

"Elijah" I replied to David. I knew this was going to be the least fun experience of my life.

"Well Elijah and Klaus, Me and the boys are going to show you how to have fun tonight" David said as Marko and Paul cheered. Before we could say anything we were taken to train tracks.

"What was that?" I said playing dumb. I looked to Klaus who seemed to get the memo. All we had to do is pretend to be humans.

"Well do you believe in the supernatural?" Marko asked us. We both faked being worried.

"What about Vampires?" Paul asked as he and Marko snickered like hyenas. I was practically 'shivering' in my boots.

"Enough boys, let's teach them the Train Game" He said as they all climbed off the edge of the tracks and hung on to the supports "Come on join us!"

I rolled my eyes me and Nik joined them

"So what are we doing?" Klaus asked them.

"How long can you hang on!" Paul shouted at us . We then heard a train go by and everything started to Sake.

Marko then dropped from the beams into the fog. Dwayne and Paul followed after.

"So Elijah and Klaus, are you ready to see the Cave?" David asked us. We both just nodded.

"Then Drop!" David said as he plummeted towards the ground. I just muttered under my breath as Nik and I followed after.

~~Time skip~~

After a ridiculously long walk to the cave we finally arrived. It was mostly clean for a cave. Dwayne handed me and Klaus a box of noodles/Maggots. Nik just ate them without a second thought. Everyone just looked at him.

"So Elijah, what is your last name?" Dwayne asked me.

"Mikaelson" I replied to him. He just nodded and walked off.

"So to celebrate our evening maybe a toast?" David said pulling out a bottle of wine.

"Yes a toast to celebrate the fun we had" Klaus said gritting his teeth on the word fun. David smirked and opened the bottle. The smell instantly reached my nose. It was blood, vampire blood. Nik could smell it too and he glanced at me.

"Here" David said as he passed us the bottle "Drink"

I was quite thirsty, not being able to feed earlier. I just shrugged as I drank some of it and passed it to Nik, who seemed to chug it. The vampires just laughed and cheered.

"Thank you for the experience, we shall be sure to visit tomorrow" I said as I walked out of the cave with Nik.

"Well this is going to be a bit awkward isn't it?" Klaus told me.

"We just got to pretend to be new vampires, seems simple" I told him as we walked off into the woods.

**(? POV)**

If only it was that simple. I pulled out my walkie talkie

"Cave located, Two new vampires who are turning, we strike tomorrow morning" I spoke into it

"Got it, Edgar!" Alan replied to me. I smiled to myself. Too easy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Learning to go Vamp**

**(Dwayne POV)**

Something was off about the two newly turned Vampires that David turned last night. They were coming round to the cave this morning to hang out with us. David said that he was going to teach them how to be a vampire. Paul and Marko , like usual, planned to prank them. This left me with some time to do some research on them. So here I am sitting on the bed with a book that has history on the residents of this town.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked hanging upside down "Reading?"

He grabbed the book out of my hand and looked at me before throwing the book on the floor.

"Hey I am trying to do research" I hissed at him. He just shrugged.

"Why are you looking at old residents of this town?" He asked me.

"Something seems off about those guys last night" I explained to him. He just looked at me and remained quiet.

"If they try anything David will squash them" He reassured me "You know how powerful David is"

I nodded quietly but it did not soothe my worries.

**(New Orleans Rebekahs POV)**

It has been a day since Elijah and Nik had gone missing. The only thing that was out of place was the blue stake on the coffee table. Kol just sat and watched as Freya tried to perform a locator spell.

"You got this Freya" Finn told her. I just watched Hope look at Freya with desperation. I cleared my throat.

"What if they are not in New Orleans?" I asked her.

"Why would they leave their home?" Kol asked me.

"It's worth a try" Freya said as Hope rolled out a bigger map. She began the spell again.

After 30 minutes of no results we finally got something.

"Santa Carla?" I questioned.

"Road Trip?" Marcel suggested.

**(Santa Carla Klaus POV)**

"It's finally time to learn how to be...a true vampire" I said sarcastically as we walked up to the cave.

"Now,Now Niklaus. It's called being patient" Elijah told me as we stood outside the entrance of the cave. "After you"

I rolled my eyes and entered.

**(Davids POV)**

I smirked as I watched Elijah and Klaus stumble into the cave.

"Welcome again" I said out loud "Had any weird feelings?"

Marko and Paul snickered behind me.

"Well the sun does seem brighter than usual I suppose" Klaus told us.

"Any cravings?" Marko asked smirking. I turned around and scowled at him.

"Cravings?"Elijah asked"What did you do to us?"

"Now that's the question I wanted to hear" I said smugly "You are now…"

"Vampires" Dwayne finished off quietly, not looking up from his book. I saw the look of terror on their faces and I chuckled as I approached him.

**(Elijahs POV)**

Was that meant to scare us? We just watched as David walked towards us. I could see the amusement in Klaus's eyes.

"We are here to teach you how to be not such a newbie vampire" David told us. I frowned at the word 'Newbie' I could see Klaus grit his teeth. "Lesson Number One Baby Vamps, Do not go out into the sunlight. It will hurt"

I just sighed mentally as David explained the do's and don'ts. This was going to be a long day.

**(On the road Kol's POV)**

We were almost at Santa Carla. I have got to say the trip here was not pleasant one bit. Freya kept doing a locator spell to pin exactly where our brothers were. Marcel was driving, terribly might I add. Rebekah was asking stupid questions and Finn was just Finn. The only quiet one was Hope.

"Why would they be in this putrid town?" Rebekah asked everyone in the car.

"We don't know Bek" I replied bored.

"Why couldn't we just run here?" She asked.

"Because not all of us have vampire speed and we need an exact location" Hope replied to her.

"Hmph" was all she said. I rolled my eyes. If only Nik was here to put a silver dagger in me.

"Why are they in a cave?" Freya asked. I just sighed as we arrived in the small town.

"They certainly like their sun" Marcel commented as we all got out of the car.

"Freya you lead the way" Finn said as Freya began to walk ahead.

**(Dwayne POV)**

For some reason everyone decided to have practice fighting each other.

"Me and Klaus will fight as you will all watch" David told us. I saw a smirk rise on Klaus's lips "Begin!"

David ran at Klaus and went to punch him. Klaus caught his fist and twirled it behind his back. What the Hell? Before I commented I saw something sneak up behind Elijah. I squinted closely before my face went white "Look Out!"

It was too late. A kid staked Elijah in the back. Elijah looked down at the stake and started gasping. He then became Grey and fell towards the floor. I turned back to Klaus and saw yellow eyes. He had fangs out and veins from his eyes.

"ELIJAH!" He yelled "You will pay for that! Everyone stays out of my way. This is my kill!"

We were about to protest when a second kid shot a stake at Klaus's heart. We all froze and expected him to collapse as well. But he didn't. He just kept walking towards the kids as they shot more arrows at him. We all watched the kids scream in fear before they ran out of the cave.

"What the Hell Nik!" A blonde woman shouted as she entered the cave followed by a group of other people.

"Rebekah" He said as he turned towards her.

**(Rebekahs POV)**

We were almost at the cave when we heard Nik scream Elijah's name. We sped into the cave as two little kids ran out. Elijah was laid on the floor with a stake in his back and Nik was covered, head to toe, in wooden stakes. We also saw other people in the cave watching with horror dancing on their faces. My only thought was…

"What the hell Nik!" I shouted at him. He turned towards me with a smile.

"Rebekah" He replied as he pulled stakes out of himself.

"Why did you and Elijah run to such a putrid place brother?" Kol asked from behind us.

"Please do elaborate" Finn said quietly in the walked over to Elijah and pulled the stake out of his back.

"There we are" He said as he snapped the stake in half.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" A Platinum blonde haired man yelled.

**(Davids POV)**

The only thing on my mind was...What the actual Fuck? How did Klaus not die? Why did Elijah turn grey and who the hell were these people?

"Nik who the hell are they?" Freya asked him

"Let's wait for Elijah first before we answer anything" He responded. I just sat there in shock. How could they wait for Elijah, he was dead? Suddenly we heard a groan from beside me. We saw Elijah's skin turn back to normal before he gasped and stood up.

"Now that was unexpected" He said simply.

"What the fuck" Dwayne said this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Explain**

**(Davids POV)**

I have never been more confused and scared in all my life. One second we are fighting and Elijah is dead, the next second, we have got strangers in the cave and Elijah is back. I looked around the cave and the boys faces pretty much said everything.

"Uh Nik who are they?" The blonde called 'Rebekah' asked him.

"Just some new play things" He replied as he turned towards us smirking.

"Hold on a second!" I shouted "We turned you? Someone explain!"

"Well these are family memb-" Elijah tried to say.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU BACK?!" Marko shouted. I saw a frown form on Elijah's face.

"You see I-" He was cut off again by Paul screaming.

"WHO ARE THEY?" He shouted. Elijah's frown somehow deepend. He opened his mouth to speak but…

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE?" A guy with brown hair and brown eyes asked.

"KOL!" Elijah shouted "Let me speak. Firstly, you never turned us. We were already vampires"

I could feel my mouth opening and closing. How could I not smell them?

"Secondly, these people are those who we consider family or are family" He said "Thirdly, we did not wish to be here. The stake brought us here"

"That's why it was blue" Another blonde lady said. It was kinda making sense apart from the fact that they are ALIVE!

**(Rebekah POV)**

I could see Niklaus having a blast. I smirked at the confused faces of the vampires. Freya had just arrived after we...well..might have left her. I could see that Kol just wanted to cause some havoc and in a way, so did I.

"As to why we are alive we-" Elijah said before I put a hand in front of his mouth.

"That's enough Lij. No need to spill the soup all over the kitchen" I said while smirking "While we are here, why don't we have a look around and have some _fun?_"

"That's more like it" Kol cheered from behind me.

"And while we have fun maybe you could explain who your new friends are" Marcel added on. I could almost feel Finns grimace.

"Sure 'bekah. We will just let this information sit with them" Nik said as he grabbed Elijahs arm "Let's go"

Before Elijah or anyone could protest we zoomed off.

**(Pauls POV)**

I know that we are meant to defy the laws of physics but even that was too weird for me.

"Well then" I said as everyone was just silent "What now?"

"We will look for them later" David told us "Dwayne could you find anything out about them. Marko and Paul. You keep an eye on them at night. I will come up with a safety plan"

We nodded in agreement but I was scared that the scary lady called Rebekah was going to break my wrist.

"Wait they walked in the sunlight?" Marko reminded us.

"I wouldn't question it after what we saw" Dwayne perked up.

**(Finns POV)**

A few years ago, I would be trying to kill our family with Ma' at my side. Now I am in somewhere called Santa Carla. _Who names it that?_ With too much sun. But I guess that's an everyday thing for the Mikaelsons.

"Look at the beach!" Freya said as she ran towards it "I could lay here for years"

"Well we don't have years" Kol replied grumpily "I am thirsty"

"Kol we will hunt at night" Elijah told him as he groaned in retaliation.

"Yes I will let my wolf stretch its legs" Klaus told us.

"Just please don't go on a killing spree" Freya said as she closed her eyes and sunbathed

"When have we ever done that?" Kol asked innocently. We all looked at him. His smirk grew wider "Fine I promise."

"I will join you on the beach" I said as I sat down next to her "I never got to see the beach before"

"It is quite amazing isn't it" She said as she sunbathed. I looked at the woods. A chill ran down my spine. I felt like someone was watching me.

**(Klaus POV)**

To say I was enjoying myself was an understatement. I would do anything to rewind the look on the boys faces. I was walking around town with Kol and Marcel to see what there was. There were interesting stores. It was such an 80's theme.

"Nik, look at that comic sale" Kol pointed out. I turned to see where he was pointing. I squinted my eyes and saw those two little bastards that shot me and Elijah. I smirked to myself.

"Oh no" Marcel whispered as he saw the look I was giving the two kids.

"Time to have some fun" I smiled as I began to walk over there.

"Excellent" Kol said as he caught up with me.

"Terrible idea" Marcel muttered as he trailed after us.

**(Hopes POV)**

When Elijah and Bek said that we were going to have some fun, I didn't expect to be sat down while she modelled outfits and Elijah read a book.

"I'm going" I announced while I walked out.

"Have fun" Elijah said without looking up from his book. I walked out and looked around at the Markets. I began my adventure and headed towards the magic stall. I wonder what they have here. Anything to get rid of horrid kids. Probably not. I was not looking where I was going when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention" I apologised. I looked up to see a man with brown eyes and brown hair looking down at me.

"No need, I shouldn't of stood in the middle of the streets" He apologised.

"No it was my fault" I told him. He shook his head and smiled.

"Haven't seen you around here before" He said. I paled. What do I say?

"Well me and my family heard about this place and decided to visit. Heard that at night it gets pretty wild" I replied with a short laugh. He gave his own laugh as well.

"Guess you could say that" He laughed "I'm Michael. You?"

"Hope" I replied with a smile. A little boy stood next to Michael. He had dirty blonde hair. He was glaring at me like I killed his father. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh this is Laddie" Michael explained to me.

"Laddie, Michael! Time to go!" A woman with brown hair said.

"Coming Star, come on Laddie let's go" He said as he began to walk stopped and turned to look at me "Maybe I will see you around"

"Maybe" I mumbled with a smile as I watched him walk off.

"So is that your boyfriend?" A voice next to me said. I flinched at the voice. "Didn't mean to scare you"

"Bek he is not my boyfriend. Just talking" I replied to her with a frown.

"Sureee" She replied with a small smile. My life was a nightmare.

**(Klaus POV)**

I walked towards the comic book store. The kids' backs were turned.

"Excuse me,you got anything on vampires?" I asked sweetly. I saw them stiffen at the word vampire.

"Yep just let me grab it" The kid said as he reached over and grabbed it. He turned around and put it on the counter. His eyes not leaving the floor. "That is 7.98"

I pretended to have money and handed him it.

"Is this a joke?" He asked angrily. He looked up to shout at me and froze. It was like he was paralysed. Kol and Marcel walked up behind me.

"Woah Nik found anything yet" He asked as he smirked at the boys face.

"Vampires? Really you really believe in them?" Marcel asked, smiling. I simply shrugged.

"Interesting isn't it. Even if he will agree with you" I said nodding my head towards the frozen kid.I got closer to him "Say what's your name?"

"E-Edgar" He stuttered.

"Well you see Edgar here believes in them, don't you?" I said smirking. Edgar was now shaking but was able to nod his head.

"I heard that they are very dangerous and that you have to sleep with one eye open" Kol warned him.

"Nik,Kol and Marcel what are you doing?" Elijah asked from behind us. Edgar followed his gaze to Elijah.

"I-I-I K-Killed h-" He then passed out. I smiled and turned back towards Elijah.

"Nothing just buying a comic on vampires" I replied as we walked back towards him.

"Well I saw a fancy restaurant to eat at so I came to gather everyone" He told us.

"Good Idea!" I said as we walked away. I laughed as I heard the other boy panic and go to Edgars aid.

**(?)**

I watched while Klaus,Elijah,Kol and that boy called Marcel walked away. I smiled as I stepped out of the shadows. I don't need Finn to help me.I made my way over to the boys.

"I can help you," I said. They both looked at me with fear in their eyes.

"Who-Who ar-are you?" They asked scared.

"My names Esther and I have a knack of keeping a leash on big nasty originals" I replied with a smirk.


End file.
